Voiceless Love
by haizakis
Summary: Akashi Seijurou mysteriously had gone deaf and mute when he was just a child and now he enters Teiko Middle School where he meets an unusual. Perhaps there's no need for the spoken language when it comes to blossoming feelings. Perhaps his disability was not just some nonexistent theory but a voiceless plea?
1. Chapter 1

**VOICELESS LOVE ; CHAPTER 1**

Written by: HARU  
Written on: 04/15/2016

A/N: I was supposed to make this a one-shot but then I realized it'd be too long? So I guess maybe a two or three-shot would be enough. Anyways here's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

This is pretty sloppy, Idk but aaaaaaaaaa I'm also working on a new fanfic and I just can't help myself ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡

anyways if the dialogue is in all bold (aka including the quotation mark) then it means Akashi is doing the hand sign thing and not actually speaking. if the dialogue is old except the quotation marks then it's just an emphasis. ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ

TRIGGER WARNING: N/A ?

— ( 赤黒. )

 _I don't need to hear your voice to love you._

— ( 赤黒. )

Perhaps it was just a matter of time that he lost his voice.

Just one Sunday morning he tried to order his servants but somehow he found himself unable to. His father had him checked up on one of the best doctors in the world however they could not figure out the reason to why he lost his voice. There were no evident diseases in his vocal chords or any disruptions in his brain chemistry that might've triggered something in the boy however his mental strength and health was positive and there was nothing wrong with him.

The doctors had tested his hearing and for the first few tests the boy was able to hear but after a while his hearing began to become blurry until he could not hear anything completely.

Since then he had been home schooled to avoid further spread of news of the voiceless child of a wealthy family.

— ( 赤黒. )

April 1st where the first semester starts; spring breeze hit pale cheeks as blue locks moved along with the wind. Vivid pink petals flew around as it was swayed by the wind. Baby blue hues had its gaze focused on the piece of literature he was holding as slender fingers held it gently, making sure not to hold the book too roughly or too loosely.

He noticed how he was an hour early and perhaps it was a good thing. He looked around the school campus and found himself alone with his solitude. Due to his weak presence no one could notice him in an instant. There were only a few students in the campus, perhaps these students were the ones who lived far away. Most of the people were from the administration, teachers and other staff. Kuroko averted his gaze from his book and searched for a quiet place to read his book. He looked left then right, walked forward until he saw a nice uninhabited spot. There was a big cheery blossom tree and he could use that as a shade from the rays of the sun.

He went to his destination and took his bag off from his shoulder. He knelt down and leaned against the tree trunk. He placed his bag on his left side and was surprised when his bag hit someone. He peeked to the side and noticed there was a sleeping person nearby. He sucked in a sharp breath as he was about to stand up and leave to leave the sleeping person in his peaceful nap however he could not do what he must do. He found himself enthralled by such a beautiful shade of red; a colour that burned with such beauty. He reached out to touch those tempting red locks but immediately retracted his hand once he had realized what he was doing.

Kuroko could not understand the meaning to his actions but somehow he couldn't find himself stealing glances at the unusual sleeping boy. He stayed in his position and read his book. He had low presence so perhaps the other would not notice that there was a person beside him and even if he did wake up he'll probably just stand up and leave.

He continued reading the novel but the focus he had a while ago was gone after seeing such beauty. The male near him filled his thoughts that the words in the novel were nonexistent. They were like the wind—quick and invisible. Questions about the sleeping male circled his mind as he had a blank gaze on the book.

Perhaps beautiful words were not the only kind to make a person lost in thoughts but colours as well.

— ( 赤黒. )

Around fifty minutes later the red haired male slowly opened his eyes. A soft and silent yawn escaped his lips as he blinked his eyes. He rubbed his drowsy eyes and stayed sitting down. His back ached a little after leaning against a hard and bulky surface. He turned his head and his eyes widened in surprise to see such a sleeping beauty beside him. He slowly removed himself from his position and leaned closer to the other male.

The boy had mesmerizing sky blue coloured hair that seemed so soft and smooth. Such a pale complexion and a serene expression; he could just take a photo and keep it forever.

He had reached out his hand to touch blue locks and upon seeing the other male frown and twitch in reaction he took his hand back and stared at him in agape as he wondered if such a person did exist. He inwardly sighed and stood up. He frowned at his involuntary actions; he didn't mean to reach out and touch another person's hair without their permission but somehow he had just acted out of instinct.

He ran a hand through his red locks; crimson red hues looked at the beautiful morning sky. He narrowed his eyes as he squinted once he saw the sun, _"Suns are too bright and irritating…"_ He groaned at his thought as he took a step forward and out of the tree's shade. He glanced at the corners of his eyes and saw the sleeping boy. He debated whether or not to wake him up; he checked his watch and saw that here was still about ten minutes before the opening ceremony, he shrugged and simply left—there was no time to waste, he was sure that the boy would wake up soon.

 _"_ _I wonder what his name is…"_

— ( 赤黒. )

Seven minutes later the blue haired boy had finally woken up. The noise students were making echoed that he couldn't keep on sleeping. He opened his eyes and emitted a small yawn. He fixed his hair and stretched his back. Looking to the side he realized that the sleeping boy beside him was already gone. There was a tingling sense of disappointment in his heart as he fixed his things.

"I knew that he'd just leave—I'm sure he didn't even notice me there," he mumbled under his breath as he placed his book in his bag.

He stood up and dusted off his pants. Walking towards his respective class he gazed up at the morning sky and was annoyed by the radiating bright light. He felt as if he'd go blind by just looking at it. _"Mornings can also be quite ugly…"_

Soon as he had entered his class he placed his bag on the farthest corner and sat down. He was lucky no one had occupied the farthest seat. Propping his elbow on the table as he had his cheek resting against his palm he stared at the scenery outside the window. He admired the beautiful and elegant environment his school has and was in awe at the lively colours of the cheery blossoms.

A woman around her mid-thirties entered the classroom; she had thin framed glasses that were rectangular in shape and her dark brown hair was styled in a bob cut. She held a firm expression evident upon her face as she held her chin up high and her back straight. Soon as she set her papers on the desk the class went silent and stared in front of the class.

She scanned the room and gave small nod before introducing herself, "Good morning. I am Miss Kūdō Yoh. Call me Kūdō Sensei; I'll be your homeroom teacher and English teacher for the rest of the school year."

The class stood up and made a synchronized greeting then afterwards the teacher told them to sit down.

Yoh took her paper and pen then started with the attendance. "Alright, when I mention your name please do say 'Present' then raise your hand.

The class nodded and one by one the students were called by alphabetical order. So far there hasn't been anyone who was absent however she stopped when no one responded.

"Kuroko Tetsuya? Are you there?" There was evident annoyance in her tone and the students gulped.

"Present." Soft voice from the farthest corner echoed and Yoh had a hard time finding where the student was. She almost slipped her pen when she noticed there was someone sitting at the farthest corner.

"Have you been there the whole time?"

"Yes. My voice is not very loud, my apologies." He said as he stood up and bowed.

The teacher heaved a deep breath then simply told Kuroko to sit as she checked his attendance.

Other students whispered as they thought that he was ghost at first. His pale complexion and weak presence did put a surprise on them.

After she called out a few more students somehow another silent response was given.

"Akashi Seijurou, are you here?" She emitted a sigh as she expected that maybe somewhere in the back.

Apparently she was mistaken. The boy was at the front second row and at the farthest to her right.

"Why are you not replying?" She said with an irritated expression.

The boy named Akashi simply used sign language to reply to the woman that he was mute.

"Ah, but can you hear me?"

Akashi shook his head.

"Then how can you know what I'm saying?"

He used sign language once more to say that he can read people's lips. It was inconvenient for a member of the Akashi Family if the heir would not be able to hold a conversation so his father had someone tutor him to read lips.

"Hm, I see—that's impressive."

She commented as she proceeded on calling other names.

Other students began to whisper to each other about their deaf and mute classmate, they thought he was inferior however with his skill he was actually far superior to the others.

Kuroko who was at the farthest back took a peek and saw familiar crimson red hair at the second to the front seat. They were in the same column and the fact that they were in the same class, Kuroko couldn't be any happier.

 _"_ _Akashi Seijurou huh… I guess I'll be spending a year with him."_

Without noticing it, a small smile was drawn upon his lips as he reverted back to his position and stared outside the window.

— ( 赤黒. )

The school bell rang marking the end of the first set of periods. Applications for clubs have been roaming around and Kuroko decided on joining the Literature Club. He was not athletic and definitely not artistic; his grades were average so he could not join the highly academic clubs. Seeing that he used to be a part of the Literature Club when he was in elementary he knew that this club was relaxing and not stressful. He took a piece of paper and signed his name and his year and class. Placing the paper on the signed pile he had left the table.

He held the book he was reading a while ago then proceeded to go to the rooftop to spend his recess there. He knew most students preferred eating under the cherry blossoms, in the gardens or in the cafeteria. Up at the rooftop was a little chilly so if they didn't have a scarf or a sweater going up there would not be a good choice.

He held his packed lunch on his other hand then watched his steps. Reading a book while going up the stairs was dangerous and he had done it once and he fell earning him a big purple bruise on his forehead when he was still a child. After that incident he never read a book while using the stairs.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he finally reached the last step. Pushing the doors opened he was welcomed by the radiating light of the sun. Closing the door behind him he looked around to see if there was anyone else. Seeing that there was no one he took a seat on the ground and started to eat his lunch while reading his book.

 ** _(_** And when he made man, the only thing he forbid them to do was to communicate. **_)_**

Kuroko was reading a book about a man named Seiji Yasuo who lived in a prototype world where people are forbidden to communicate. The title was "Zero Communication". This story revolved around how this man was not an ordinary prototype; he was more than a normal human. He had curious thought that led him to break a rule and made an accidental encounter with another being however that accidental encounter was not the last time they'd meet. He and this other being had more little encounters and before he knew it, he grew attracted and attached to this person.

This was a tragedy between two people who have met at the wrong time and at the wrong world.

The blue haired boy's eyebrow twitched at the sudden scene as he ate a piece of his egg.

"What's going to happen to Yasuo-san…?" Thoughts of what will happen next circled his mind as he placed a bookmark on the page then closed the book.

He couldn't focus on eating if he had that book in his hand.

 _"_ _Yasuo-san already has three marks—if he continues on breaking the rules he'll be killed and what about Keiichi-san? His character is suspicious…"_ he was thinking of the millions of possibilities in the future scenes as he chewed on his food.

Without realizing it, the door had opened revealing another person who wished to eat his lunch at the rooftop as well. Kuroko was too lost in thoughts he didn't bother noticing his surroundings. Poking his sausage he emitted a soft hum.

 _"_ _If Hamano-san is an official then does that mean…"_

His train of thoughts came to halt when a pair of feet came into his range of vision. He blinked twice then looked up to see ruby red hues looking straight into his baby blue ones.

There was a moment of silence when Akashi raised his hand to make a conversation.

 **"** **May I eat next to you?"**

Kuroko nodded.

When he was younger he accidentally picked up a book that taught how to use the sign language. He was supposed to pick the book that thought colours and shapes but the cover was almost similar in colours that Kuroko brought that book home. Instead of not using the book he decided to learn whatever its contents were. He was a little confused at first and he couldn't understand or memorize it however after a day or two he was able to slowly pick up and memorize it. After some practice he was able to use the sign language without peeking at the book. He knew that this knowledge would be useful, and now he was thankful he did learn that language.

The red haired male sat down diagonally across the other male and set his own packed lunch down. It was a one tier bento however the case and wrapper was fancy and Kuroko could tell that he came from a wealthy family. Actually he could already tell that this person was wealthy by his looks.

 **"** **My name is Akashi Seijurou, pleasure to meet you."**

Kuroko blinked and nodded, "Kuroko Tetsuya, a pleasure."

 **"** **Kuroko Tetsuya, huh? You are my classmate, are you not?"**

The teen was surprised when the other could understand what he was saying. "Yes I am. You can understand me?" From what he heard, Akashi Seijurou was mute and deaf so how could he understand what he was saying?

 **"** **I can read people's lips."**

 _"_ _Impressive…"_

Kuroko could only gaze at him in awe as he continued on eating his food.

The two simply ate in silence as they minded their own business. They didn't have anything in particular to talk about and it was just the start of the semester so there were no heavy projects or homework to discuss. Kuroko was not the one to initiate conversations so he did not mind not being able to converse with him however he felt ecstatic to be able to eat snacks with the male who he encountered this morning.

As Kuroko ate the last grains of rice in his bento he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

He tilted his head as he gazed at the red head with curiosity.

 **"** **I saw you sleeping under the Cherry Blossoms this morning; you have a beautiful sleeping face."**

There was an innocent grin drawn upon the other male's lips as Kuroko looked at him astonished, _"So he did see me?"_

Then he realized that perhaps he was not totally invisible, maybe people who could easily see him truly did exist. Faint pink hue tinted his cheeks as he gazed down, embarrassed by what the other male had said.

"Please do not mention that, I accidentally fell asleep while reading a book." He emitted a sigh and looked back at Akashi to see what his reply would be.

 **"** **Zero Connection? I've read that a few days ago—it has quite a different storyline and has little to none dialogues."**

"Yes, that's what makes it interesting however I can't find you liking such novels. You appear to be more of a knowledgeable books rather than story novels."

There was a silent chuckle from the other's lips as he waved his hand.

 **"** **I guess you could say that, but I do read fictional novels during my free time."**

After that they talked about different novels and what they think about those books. They also recommended each other some stories they haven't read. Without realizing it they only had five minutes left before the next class starts. They packed up their things and walked out of the rooftop together.

On the first day of the first semester on their first year of middle school, Kuroko Tetsuya met a voiceless male named Akashi Seijurou.

— ( 赤黒. )

"Akashi-kun, please stop staring at me."

It had been five minutes and Kuroko could feel the intense gaze the other male had on him.

It had been a few months already since the first day of school and after Akashi's basketball practices he often drops by the library to read a book but more than that he uses his time to stare at a familiar lovely librarian, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **"** **I can't help it."**

Kuroko simply sighed as he saw the smug look his friend had. They often teased each other, well more on Akashi teasing Kuroko however he didn't find it infuriating, he liked it—on occasional days.

As Akashi had averted his gaze from the blue haired boy towards his book Kuroko couldn't help but admire his face. The way he focuses on the book and the way he was able to do so many things despite his handicap. He could tell that his friend was way above a human level. If he were able to speak and hear like a normal person he could guarantee that this man will be above perfection. His grades were always perfect, he did not make a single mistake in recitation, and everything he did was always perfect.

Other people saw his handicap as a disability or a limit which caused others to look down on him however regardless of that he was able to stand on his ground and make others realize that he was not a lowly human.

Kuroko finished fixing the books when a memory crossed his mind.

— ( 赤黒. )

 _It's been two weeks since the opening ceremony and two weeks since he had made his first friend. He didn't expect to have a friend on the first day of school due to his weak presence and dull nature however he found himself being discovered by an unusual person._

 _He walked towards the first gym where his friend was practicing. His club activities had already finished and he wished to greet his friend and watch him practice, he was sure that it wouldn't be a bother since he wouldn't even be noticed by the other students. He heard the squeaking of the shoes and the sound of the ball being dribbled, the sound of the hoop being hit by the ball and the sound of players having a conversation. He was envious of the others who had the physical ability to be able to do sports. Being born with a fragile body he wasn't able to do any sports for a long period of time. He would also often collapse during Physical Education classes._

 _Staying outside the gym and taking a peek his eyes widened when he seemed to have visited at the wrong time. He wanted to stop the fight however he knew he wouldn't be able to stop them._

 _He saw his friend being held by the collar by a taller and much bigger player._

 _"_ _How could a small fry like you be in our team? You can't even hear or say anything! Can you even shoot? Can you even make a pass? I don't get why you're called an emperor when you're just nothing but a measly player!"_

 _Kuroko could feel his rage boiling as his grip on the door handle tightened. Did that upperclassman never know the student Akashi Seijurou? He was a deaf and mute student who excelled all his tests and in many academic fields. He had even done a number of sports when he was in elementary._

 _He took a closer look and noticed how his friend had a calm composure. He bit his lower lip as he felt a little anxious. He knew his friend was strong, Akashi excelled in Martial Arts and Aikido but the fact that the other male had such huge muscles he couldn't; help but think of how his friend could be crushed by just a pinch from the other male._

 _A smirk was drawn upon the red head's lips as he slapped the huge hand away. He fell on the floor on his two feet and had perfect balance. He gazed at another player with a firm look as he pointed at the basketball he was holding. The brunette male threw the ball towards Akashi and with one hand he held the ball. Averting his gaze from the brunette he looked at the taller man who decided to pick a fight on him._

 _"_ _How_ _ **foolish**_ _," Akashi thought as he reached out his hand that held the ball towards the other telling him that they'd have a one-on-one._

 _"_ _A one-on-one? Ha! Now that's something I can do in less than thirty seconds!" He said in a mocking tone._

 _Akashi pointed at one of the players telling him that he would be the referee._

 _After the players had fixed themselves the match has begun. "Alright, the rules are the same—the one who wins five points first shall win!" The second year male said._

 _As soon as the ball was thrown up in the air the taller male was able to catch it first and make a dunk. The upperclassman scored first._

 _"_ _Ha! You can't even get the ball with your small height! Think you can dunk like that? I bet you can't!"_

 _The other players in the first gym started to whisper with each other saying that the third year would be crushed and it was unfortunate for him to pick a fight with Akashi. Most of them have witnessed the great skills Akashi had offered and they knew he was not just an excellent player but a_ _ **prodigy**_ _._

 _"_ _I'll let you score; I'll just have to crush your pride by the end." Akashi who held a calm outlook was truly enraged. He despised those who looked down on him and if that was so he'd have to make them look up to him, even if it meant destroying the little things they had left of them._

 _Three more shots were made and the upperclassman had already scored four points straight and Akashi still hasn't scored at least one point._

 _"_ _And here I thought I'd have a good fight! Man, this was a total waste of time!" The upperclassman sighed as he shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to score another point, but not like it'd change anything."_

 _The ball was thrown again and when he was about to get the ball Akashi had jumped higher than him and got the ball first. It was as if it was a flash of light that he had seen. Akashi who had the ball first landed on the ground first and in a flash he had scored a point with a layup shot. As soon as his feet had touched the ground once again he simply glanced at his opponent then went back to his position. He still held a calm composure, his face still not breaking at least a drop of sweat, as if he just went on a breeze walk._

 _The upperclassman was daunted by the sudden change of pace but he wouldn't let that slip again. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Ha you were just lucky that I didn't exert much effort! I did that on purpose 'cus I pitied your sorry ass so much!"_

 _Akashi did not reply nor did he react. He simply stood straight as he waited for the ball to be thrown up in the air._

 _Once the ball was thrown the taller male jumped with more strength and got the ball first. As he dribbled towards the hoop Akashi swiftly stole the ball from behind. As soon as the ball was out of the other's hand he ran fast to a new position and caught the ball and made a catch-and-shoot type of shot. The upperclassman felt humiliated as he saw the other lowerclassmen taking more and louder that he could hear bits and pieces of what they were talking about._

 _"_ _I knew this would happen…"_

 _"_ _Same. Akashi-san is in a truly different league, isn't he?"_

 _"_ _To think that he's just a first year and he could easily do that towards third year ace—and more than that just look! He's not even breaking a sweat!"_

 _"_ _It's like this was some kind of child's play to him…"_

 _They went back to their starting positions and it was evident that the older male was losing his composure while Akashi was still as cool as ever._

 _"_ _Tch, ridiculous! Me? Losing? And more than that to a first year? I'm going to fucking crush you, Akashi Seijurou…," he thought as he inhaled a deep breath._

 _The ball was thrown up in the air once more and due to messed up thoughts the upperclassman had jumped a second late. He was in the air while Akashi had already dribbled past him. With a quick shot the seventh round had been done._

 _With a score 4-3 the upperclassman felt anxiety welling up inside him. One more shot he could win but if his opponent makes the other shot then they'd be a tie and be in their match point. If he makes the next two shots then he'll win this one-on-one and in a five-point straight win._

 _Akashi emitted a silent sigh as he walked back to his position._

 _The ball was thrown up in the air once more and again Akashi got the ball. He didn't dribble the ball to the hoop and instead once he landed on the ground he made a swift shot from his position._

 _"_ _T-That was a three pointer…" The upperclassman thought as he felt himself sweating badly. He glanced at the score sheet and saw that they were tied._

 _The next shot would the one to decide who shall win._

 _The upperclassman was determined to take the shot and once the ball was thrown in the air he grabbed the ball and then immediately dribbled towards the hoop in attempt to make the final shot, a dunk. Soon as he jumped he was about to jam the ball down the hoop when Akashi held the ball in order to stop the dunk. Caught in a spur of a moment the taller male's hands slipped and Akashi gained control of the ball. He took it and slammed it in the hoop making a dunk._

 _The two of them were on the ground however only Akashi stood with his own two feet while his opponent had completely fallen on his rear end._

 _Defeat and anger was evident in his eyes as he looked up at the red head. He did not spare the one who lost a glance however his eyes radiated superiority. The other male could see it; the eyes of an undefeated emperor._

 _With that the one-on-one had ended with the scores 4-5 and the winner was Akashi Seijurou._

 _Kuroko watched from afar and he could see how badly it ended for the opponent but he could not defend him either for what he did was wrong. To provoke and belittle someone was far wrong. His gaze averted from the one who lost to Akashi Seijurou who took a water bottle and a white towel from one of the second years. They congratulated him and Akashi simply nodded._

 _After that their practices had come to an end._

 _Kuroko simply waited for his friend outside and once he saw a familiar red head exit the gym a bright grin was drawn upon his lips. "Hello, Akashi-kun."_

 _The other male gave a relieved smile and a wave._

 ** _"_** ** _How were your club activities?"_**

 _"_ _They were fine. Nothing stressful or big but…"_

 _Akashi tilted his head as he noticed Kuroko's gaze face down._

 _"_ _I saw your one-on-one match a while ago… and—"_

 _Before Kuroko could continue Akashi placed a hand on the other's head and ruffled his blue locks telling him not to worry about it._

 _They shared silence as they walked out of the school campus. Since their first meeting they often went home together. Akashi offered to accompany his friend to his house even if he was against it at first but he knew he couldn't win against the red head._

 _As they were walking Akashi suddenly came to a halt. Kuroko blinked twice and asked the other what was wrong._

 _A finger on his lips as he narrowed his eyes, he noticed three figures appear from the corner. He tapped Kuroko's shoulder and had motioned him to go to the other corner and hide. Kuroko didn't want to leave his friend however the seriousness that was clear in his crimson red hues he knew he had no other choice but to obey. He nodded and immediately hid in a corner. With his weak presence he peeked out a little and watched._

 _Akashi stood there, calm yet alert. The three figures were familiar and he was right. The one in the middle was the upperclassman he had just defeated a while ago on a one-on-one. It seems like he brought his lackeys to defeat him in a physical fight._

 _Akashi inwardly sighed at the foolishness of the upperclassman and simply just waited whatever they have to say._

 _"_ _You know, I have no fucks if you're so emperor or that kind of shit—I just hate people like you and I'm sure as hell you can't even beat us in a fucking fight, right guys?" He said as he stuck out his tongue in a disgusting manner._

 _The other two beside him nodded in agreement as they cracked their knuckles._

 _"_ _ **Get him**_ _."_

 _The two acted and was about to get a hold of his arms when Akashi swiftly dodged each of their attempt. He elbowed on of them by the neck which had sent them unconscious and on the ground. The other was lucky enough to be back on his feet as he took a step backward. He clicked his tongue as he made another attempt to grab a hold of the smaller boy._

 _With a straight expression he took a handful of the other's brown locks and kneed him on the stomach. The other fell on the ground as he held his stomach in pain._

 _"_ _The fuck? Since when were you guys this weak?" The upperclassman exclaimed as he spat on the ground._

 _He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he's about to land a straight punch._

 _Akashi who had Aikido lessons back when he was still a child had mastered how to defend oneself from a straight punch. With his left hand moving backwards as he was parallel to the arm he used his right hand to trap the other's hand. Twisting the arm he used his other hand to push the male's elbow and his back foot to move his body forward. The upperclassman winced in pain as his arm was being twisted._

 _Akashi did not show any emotion as he hit the male's neck with his hand therefore sending him unconscious. There were about three men unconscious on the ground and Akashi emitted a disappointed sigh. The fight wasn't even that interesting or worth to call it a fight._

 _He looked back and saw Kuroko watching. He walked towards him and held his shivering hand. From their small conversations for the past days he learned that his friend had never been involved in a fight nor has he seen it in real life. He gave a reassuring and gentle look towards the blue haired boy and Kuroko simply breathing a shaky breath as he let himself._

 _Akashi pulled Kuroko and let his head rest on his shoulder as an apology to his rough actions a while ago. He caressed his blue locks and kissed the top of his head._

 _"_ _I know I'm overreacting—but I don't want to see you get into fights, Akashi-kun."_

 _He mouthed "Alright" then smiled._

— ( 赤黒. )

He suddenly came to his senses when a familiar hand was waving in front of his eyes.

"Ah, Akashi-kun—I' m sorry I was lost in thought for a moment." He said as he took the book Akashi had and recorded it in the computer. "Alright, return it anytime next week."

Akashi took the book again and placed it in his bag. _"What does he mean 'for a moment'? He's been away for like five minutes already…"_ Akashi thought as he inwardly sighed.

 **"** **Tetsuya. You're shift is done already now, isn't it?"**

Kuroko nodded then walked towards one of the teachers to tell them that he's finished his shift. The teachers thanked him for his hard work and he bowed. Soon after that a new student took Kuroko's position as he and Akashi left the library.

"Akashi-kun, I'll be dropping by the grocery. You can go ahead if you'd like." Kuroko stated.

The red head simply nodded and waved goodbye to his friend. Kuroko gave a small bow before taking a different path. He watched Kuroko walk towards the grocery and soon as he was out of sight he turned his heels and headed towards his house.

 _"_ _Tetsuya's so interesting…"_

He glanced at his watch as a simper drawn upon his mien. How delightful it would be to meet such a person.

— ( 赤黒. )

As soon as Akashi got home, he was greeted by his servants. He did not spare them a glance and simply walked straight to the entrance.

"Master Seijurou, dinner is ready." One of the butlers said.

Akashi nodded. He raised his hand waved it twice saying that he'll have it after he takes a bath. The other male bowed in understanding then left the red head. Akashi walked to his chambers and once he had placed his belongings in their respective places he loosened his tie and emitted a silent sigh. Today wasn't so much of a hassle however his breathing problem had severed.

Two months ago when Akashi was sent to the hospital for his regular check-up the doctors have seen something irregular with him. His breathing has been tampered and the doctors have come to conclusion that he had Bronchial Asthma. Akashi Masaomi, the father had never felt so disappointed and frustrated in his life.

Knowing that there is no permanent cure for Asthma, Akashi was given medications in order to prevent further Asthma attacks. He was also given pills to intake every morning and one before bed time. He also had an inhaler for sudden asthma attacks since the other inhaler was for morning and night intake. Akashi never mentioned about his illness to his Coach knowing that it may result to him being looked down on. He didn't want to get involved in pointless arguments so he did his best not to have an asthma attack during practice.

Soon as Akashi had rested his legs he stood up and stripped of his clothes. Grabbing a towel nearby he went to his own bathroom then began to take a bath.

 _"_ _Tetsuya's gonna give me a good scolding if I told him about this…,"_ he thought as a small smile was evident on his lips.

— ( 赤黒. )

"Maybe another box of milk…"

Kuroko looked at his basket and glanced at his checklist. After receiving a text from his mother he had to drop by the grocery since they were almost out of ingredients. He knew his mother couldn't go outside because she had to take care of their grandmother. His father often came home late due to work so they couldn't rely on him on taking care of the house.

As soon as he as finished getting the last few things he went to the cashier and placed his basket on the bar. He took out his wallet as he looked at the screen.

"That'll be 3'777.61 ¥." The lady said with a smile as she began to put the items in the bag.

Kuroko nodded and took out 3'800 ¥ in total. The lady took the money and gave him the change of 22.39 ¥. Kuroko and the lady bowed at each other as he took the bag of groceries. As soon as he exited the store he glanced at his watch and sighed. He still had some homework to do but he couldn't find himself having the motivation to do them later. He was completely tired and after eating dinner and taking a bath he'd just want to hit the hay.

He sighed as he walked towards his home. _"Maybe doing one of my homework would be enough…"_

— ( TO BE CONTINUED. )

A/N: did u see me sneak in a shameless promo of my previous fanfic... i mean i just changed the characters to my fave ocs okay whoops

also tell me what you think about this! I love tearing away akashi's perfection and still making him somehow absolute ヽ/❀o ل͜ o\ﾉ


	2. Chapter 2

**VOICELESS LOVE ; CHAPTER 2**

Written by: HARU  
Written on: 04/16/2016 – 04/18/2016

A/N: Rushed and pretty crappy? I feel like it's a little too loose aaaa idk I'm not good at writing stories more than a chapter….. Like most of the time I just stared blankly on MS Word because I couldn't think of what to write…

TRIGGER WARNING: VIOLENCE, BLOOD, ABUSE, CRIMINAL ACTIVITIES, BLADES, SEIZURES, PANIC ATTACK(?), HOSPITAL, DEATH MENTION.

— ( 赤黒. )

 _Courage is contagious._

— ( 赤黒. )

The next morning Kuroko woke up ten minutes earlier than his normal schedule. Seeing that he hasn't completed his homework yet he crammed the few assignments he had to finish. He wasn't the type to leave his work and do it the next day but when his body screamed out to rest Kuroko couldn't deny that he was awfully tired. He turned off his alarm then began to do his homework.

Six minutes later he had finished his rushed homework, he rechecked it and saw no errors. He was glad that his homework was mostly on Japanese Literature, his best subject.

He looked at the time and saw that he still had three minutes; he debated on having an extension on his sleep or simply just start to prepare for school. He shook his head and stood from his seat then took his towel. He should take a bath and if he still took the three minutes to rest who knows if he would oversleep. He couldn't ruin his perfect attendance.

As he felt the lukewarm water hit his skin he took a bottle of shampoo and began to clean his hair.

" _I wonder if Akashi-kun is alright, I noticed him feeling a little breathless while on the way home…"_

Kuroko continued on rinsing his body soon after he had finished applying soap. He turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist and a smaller towel around his neck. He looked at the mirror and gave a low sigh.

Exiting the bathroom he immediately changed to his school uniform. He used the small towel to dry his hair and reached out for a comb to comb his hair. He organized his papers and placed them neatly in his bag. He got out of his room and went to the dining room. Sitting on one of the seats he saw his father and bowed, "Good morning, Father."

It wasn't always his father would be able to eat with the family during mornings; he often eats earlier than anyone and leaves early for work.

"Morning, Tetsuya! How's school?" he asked with a small smile.

Kuroko noticed the faint fatigue in his father's actions and inwardly frowned. He knows his father was a hard worker and was definitely stubborn but if he continues in acting that way he may hurt himself on day. "It's going well, it's a little difficult but I can manage." He said as he took his chopsticks.

"I see—have you met any friends?"

There was faint silence between the two and unnoticeably Kuroko's mother slowly entered the dining room to listen to their conversation. Due to Kuroko's weak presence it was rare for him to have friends.

Kuroko blinked twice and nodded, "Yes, one."

The lady behind Kuroko clasped her hands, "Tecchan that's wonderful! It's been over five months and yet you never tell me anything!" She said with a small whine.

Kuroko sighed, "You're always asleep when I get home or away. When we do eat together I usually fall asleep afterwards." He said nonchalantly.

Fuyuumi, Kuroko's mother, simply sighed as her downcast expression was evident. Having a work that had different shifts she couldn't just get a solid grip on her work schedule.

"Ah, Tetsuya that's great! Tell us about your new friend?" His father, Haku, said.

Kuroko took a bit of his sausage and blinked twice, "He's perfect—he always gets perfect grades and does an excellent job in all fields. Basically some kind of god I guess." He said over exaggerating but he couldn't deny the perfection of his friend.

"He's got an unusual red hair and mmm red eyes too." He took a short pause and ate some rice. "He's three centimeters taller than me, it's annoying—he's also mute and deaf."

Haku and Fuyuumi were in awe. They glanced at each other and chuckled. They would tell that their son treasured the other friend.

"You said he as deaf—and he excelled in all fields? Does that mean he's good in music?" His mother was curious about that.

"Yes. He's excused in singing since he can't speak but he can play the instruments perfectly according to the score. Even if he can't hear his own music everyone could tell that he's doing each note and each tempo perfectly." He explained with an exasperated sigh. He wouldn't be surprised if suddenly he saw his friend on the news that he's awarded as the world's youngest best musician.

"Hm, you've described your friend but what's his name?" Haku inquired as he folded the newspaper he was holding.

"Akashi Seijurou." He answered as he finished his bowl of rice.

Fuyuumi was silent in thought for a moment as if his name rang a bell in her mind.

"Akashi… Akashi… somehow that name is familiar." A short pause. "Don't you think so Hacchan?"

Haku nodded as he rubbed his temples. "Ah! Remember Akashi Masaomi? Our colleague back when we were in college?" He said with a snap of his fingers.

"Ah yes! Shicchan was his wife, right?" Haku nodded at his wife's statement. "Ne Tecchan, what's your friends' parents' name?" They asked.

"I forgot—I don't think I've ever asked him about that before…," he said in realization.

"Eh seriously? Alright when you get back home tell us their names, okay?" His other said with a small frown.

Kuroko nodded and took his plate then went to the kitchen to place the plate there. He glanced at the bar and noticed that there was a book he hasn't seen before. He knew his mother loved to read but he wasn't sure if she was into ridiculous ones.

"Mother? Are you reading a new book?" Kuroko asked from the kitchen.

"Hm? Yes! It's called 'Mother's Curse'! It's weird but it actually has a nice meaning! Do you want to bring it to school?" His mother said.

Kuroko was in thought for a moment. He didn't have anything else to read so maybe giving this weird book a shot would b worth it. "Alright, is it really okay for me to bring it? Aren't you still reading it?"

"Not really! My co-worker got scared of the cover so she told me not to bring it anymore haha!" Fuyuumi said with a hearty laugh.

Kuroko glanced at the cover again and felt his nerves tingle the longer he looked at the cover.

He gave a small nod and took the book, "I'll be taking it then." He placed it inside his bag and then looked at the time. "I'll be off to school."

Fuyuumi and Haku waved at the son and smiled, "Take care!"

Kuroko bowed and left the house. He looked at the book inside his bag and felt a faint sense of uneasiness. _"What kind of book is this even?"_

— ( 赤黒. )

Once Kuroko was a few steps away from the school gates he encountered his friend. With a small smile he waved. "Good morning, Akashi-kun."

He approached the red head and bowed in greeting. The other male smiled and waved in reply.

" **Shall we go in together?"**

Kuroko nodded and they both entered the school campus. Walking towards the school buildings they noticed three familiar males who were making another mess. Glancing from the corners of their eyes they saw them smoking and looking through indecent magazines which was strictly prohibited within school premises. The two inwardly sighed and glanced at each other as if they could talk telepathically.

They simply ignored them and walked away from their mess in hopes not to get involved however they spoke too soon.

"Oi! You there!"

Akashi stopped his tracks and turned his heels. He gave the three males a glare as he simply stood there, his lips pressed together in a thin line as he had a narrow gaze which clearly showed his annoyance. Kuroko on the other hand felt a little anxious. It was early in the morning and it would be bad if a fight would ensue. It would also be a bad scene if the teachers see this, if they do then they'd be able to take care of the upperclassmen but it may cause Akashi's reputation to drop. He might be looked at as weak, but considering the situation it'd be unfair because there were about three upperclassmen against one first year.

Akashi approached the three males and looked up at them.

There was no need to use sign language in this situation however he was irritated by how they were too _high_. He despised anything above him that was not worth to be of that level.

Kuroko who was left behind knew he had to flee but he couldn't leave his friend. He debated with himself on what he had to do. Help him directly or call the teachers but if he did he'd be too late. He wasn't fast in running and when he comes back he'd probably see Akashi beaten up or hurt but more likely surrounded by unconscious third years.

He immediately inhaled a sharp breath before disappearing.

" _I'm sorry, Akashi-kun."_

Akashi glanced from the corners of his eyes and noticed that Kuroko was already gone. He inwardly sighed in relief knowing that his friend made the right decision.

"Now what shall we do with you?" One of the males said as five more upperclassmen appeared.

The one who held a green lighter toyed with his item as he gave a devious grin towards the younger male. He glared at the elder one as he stood there unafraid of the eight much taller upperclassmen in front of him. He knew he couldn't possibly defeat them all without getting a bruise or a fracture but he had to do his best to resolve this mess he got into or more likely was forcibly dragged into

As three of the upperclassmen launched to attack him Akashi was about to dodge when two more upperclassmen from behind caught him by surprise. With no time to dodge he received all thee punches; one on the stomach then the other on his side and one on his jaw. The one who punched him hard on the jaw had extremely string hands that his cheek began to redden. He choked out once he felt a hard attack on his stomach. He felt his rib being broken when another hand punched him on the side.

"Now how'd you like that—Emperor Akashi Seijurou?"

" _How_ _ **nasty**_ _. Ten on one? Ha, this just means you're so afraid of me you result to such unfair fights."_ He received a number of kicks and punches however he kept a calm composure despite the pain. _"I could've taken them down but I'm tied down, all I have to do is figure out a way to get out of their grasp—"_

A really hard kick on the stomach cut his train of thoughts. He spat out blood as his face showed evident pain. Silent groaning escaped his lips as he could feel himself feeling weak. He was breathing harder as he felt his asthma act kicked his knees making him unable to move his legs. One of them pulled his hair harshly and head butted the younger male. A big bruise was marked on the red head's forehead but not only that; there were some other wounds and bruises on his arms and legs.

" _Shit—I can't lose like th—"_

"The fuck?! Who threw that basketball?!" One of them shouted as the other male had fallen on the ground and gone unconscious because of a hard hit on the head of a basketball.

They couldn't see anyone and it they shrugged as they'll think about it later, perhaps a stray ball. Akashi narrowed his eyes; he knew it was no stray ball. The strength to push a ball that strong only meant that the person was aiming for one of them. However Akashi could not pinpoint who could ever do such a thing. Seeing that the man was unnoticeable the only person that crossed his mind was Kuroko but he brushed that idea off, his friend was far too weak. Or did he misjudge him?

Another ball hit one of them in the head but it wasn't strong enough so one of the men who were holding Akashi lost his balance giving Akashi a chance to act freely.

He didn't waste any second and although his legs hurt due to their harsh and heavy kicks while his arms hurt due to their brash grip on him he still fought back. With all his strength he gave the other man who was holding him down a good punch on the nose. He was sure he had broken the elder male's nose. The other brunette lost his balance and fell on the ground as he held his bleeding and aching bone.

Before Akashi was able to escape one of them chased after him however another stray ball came to hit the one who ran after Akashi. The red head looked back only to see a familiar blue haired male who held a basketball in between his hands. He stopped running and was wide-eyed to see his friend who he had known to hide when there were fights.

"Te—"

"I'm not letting any of my friends get hurt anymore further, so please stop your acts." With a monotone voice he stood up straight. Knowing that if he held the basketball any long he'll be seen by the gang of indecent upperclassmen.

"Haaa? The fuck is it with you? So you're the one throwing those basketballs, huh?" The one with ochre coloured hair said with disgust.

He cracked his knuckles as he took a step closer towards the pale boy. Kuroko frowned as he felt his heart pick up its pace.

" _Ah, fear really is hard to rip off—but courage is so easy to get…"_

Kuroko held the ball tightly as he threw it and pushed the ball with his palm and afterwards disappeared from their sights however he did not escape he simply took another ball and went to his next target. With faint touches on the ball he appeared behind another male while faking to aim him the male in front of him was about to defend himself when actually Kuroko was aiming at the one near the other male however it was not done without a cost. Unknowingly someone had landed a punch on him. Kuroko didn't have a strong body and winced in pain.

"Ha, you might have technique but you're weak as fuck!" one said as he grabbed baby blue locks harshly.

"Are you seriously risking your life for that lowlife, Seijurou?" He called him by his first name seeing that he didn't respect the red head at all.

"Even if it means losing my presence I will." It hurt, his body hurt so much.

Beaten, punched and kicked repetitively he felt himself grow numb.

"Serves you right! Look, your friend has fled. Don't you think he's a traitor?" One of them said and laughed hideously afterwards.

Kuroko simply smiled, "I don't mind. Besides he doesn't return a favour without a grand opening." He sucked in a deep breath as he received another kick on the stomach. Vomiting blood as it trailed down from the corners of his lips he could on hear their mocking laughter as his vision grew blurry.

" _Akashi-kun always does everything like it's a show…"_

— ( 赤黒. )

" _I'm sorry Akashi-kun…"_

The moment he fled he immediately went to the nearest gym and saw that were basketballs. He wondered why it wasn't cleaned up but nevertheless he took the balls and gathered them in a cart then brought them to where Akashi was. The teacher's room was too far and he wouldn't make it in time if he'd have to run to them first and so he decided on acting on his own.

Maybe he wasn't strong or physically built to fight but if courage was there he knew that he could do it. Just for once, he wanted to protect someone and to finally stand up on his own. In the shadows and unnoticed he never understood why you needed another person in your life when you could be alone. Just be with one's solitude, be alone—it was better than being bothered by the world but then a kid in his elementary years proved him wrong. The open affection his parents showered him in proved him wrong, and his colourful encounter with the red head had proved him wrong.

He hid behind the wall and inwardly gasped when he saw how badly beaten up his friend was. He bit his lower lip and cursed at himself, he hated how slow he was. He took one of the balls and used his lacking presence to make his shots seem like stray balls. He was surprised that he actually had enough strength to punch the ball in such a distance and be able to knock someone out unconscious.

He did it again and again.

Seeing that the red head was free from the to upperclassmen's grip he decided to show himself to avert their attention from Akashi to him instead.

" **I'm not letting any of my friends get hurt anymore further, so please stop your acts."**

— ( 赤黒. )

The one with ochre coloured hair was about crush Kuroko's head when a baseball hit him in the head causing him to fall down and grimace in pain.

"Who the fuck did that?!" And upon saying that he looked up and saw his gang with a fearful expression. "Why are you all—"

He looked straight his eyes widened when he saw the whole basketball and baseball team members.

The one who held Kuroko by the hair loosened his grip making the boy fall on the ground. The rough contact made him wince as he felt his bruises being hit by the sudden contact with the ground. His eyes slowly opened; his vision still blurry but he could see a dazzling mix of so many colours yet the colour that stood out was a familiar red hue.

" **Senpais like you should be put into justice!"**

" **No upperclassmen should treat the younger ones in such a foul manner!"**

" **How did you guys even get to Teiko?"**

" **Whatever we'll be knocking your heads out unconscious until the teacher give you some good piece of scolding!"**

" _Akashi-kun…"_ There was a faint smile upon his lips before falling into unconsciousness however the last thing he could see was his friend running towards him as the other colours began to get the upperclassmen.

Akashi who held an unconscious boy in his arms, frowned a she gave the leader of the gang a menacing look. No words were needed but a simply look. His eyes clearly said that no one will ever be able to defeat him. He was **absolute**.

As the members of the baseball and basketball team caught the upperclassmen and as soon as the teachers have arrived and was disgusted to see a disgraceful scene.

Akashi bowed at the staff and the sports players who have given him help. He then immediately took Kuroko to the infirmary. He gritted his teeth as he could see how badly beaten his friend was.

" _Damn it, Tetsuya—"_

As soon as they entered the infirmary Kuroko was immediately placed on one of the clinic beds as the nurses and the school doctor began to treat his wounds. Akashi waited in the waiting are as he twiddled his fingers anxiously and impatiently. He stood up and somehow his injuries began to act up again. Perhaps due to the adrenaline rush his body forgot the pain inflicted on him. Before he could even take a step forward he collapsed as he silently groaned in pain. As the nurses heard the loud thud they went out from the curtain and saw the red head struggling on the ground.

One of them called the ambulance and the other took Akashi to one of their clinic beds to lessen the pain. Before Akashi could lose his consciousness the last thing he saw was his friend with a pained expression however there was an underlying relief that was faint on his sleeping face.

— ( 赤黒. )

 _Seijurou, my precious son._

 _I love you so._

 _Don't forget about me._

 **Mother?**

 _Seijurou, why won't you look at me?_

 _I won't leave you._

 _I promise you._

 **But you lied.**

 _Dear son, a mother never lies to her child._

 _Come on, hold my hand._

 _Let's go for a walk._

 **But you'll disappear.**

 _I won't._

 **Promise?**

 _I promise._

 **Liar.**

— ( 赤黒. )

Red hues opened as it saw the pale white ceiling. With hazy vision yet vivid memories of his recent dream he emitted a silent sigh. He raised his pained arm as he covered his eyes.

" _I hate white."_

Images crossed his mind; images of bouquets of white flowers that covered a white coloured coffin. White clothes that clothed her dead body, white curtains and white chairs—white marble tiles and white handkerchiefs. On the day she left, everything was white. Everyone wore white; white dresses or tuxedos, white ties, white shoes—everything was painfully white.

The door slowly opened and Akashi turned his head to see who the visitor was. He inwardly groaned seeing that it was his father.

He didn't like him but he didn't hate him either.

"Seijurou, I've heard about it."

He lowered his arm as he let his eyes closed. He didn't want the colour white to further pain his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Akashi slowly opened his eyes and looked at his father. His expression was devoid of emotion however there was faint surprise that reflected in his crimson red hues.

He never saw his father show genuine concern about his wellbeing. The first thought that crossed his mind was that his father was disappointed in him as the heir of an Akashi however seeing the fear of loss in those brown orbs he knew his father was more than a puppet under the name Akashi. It was as if his father was afraid of history repeating in front of his eyes.

" **No."**

He dreamt of her; he saw her.

Masaomi had a downcast expression as he sat on the chair beside the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry."

It was a rough apology, as if those words were the first time he ever said it. His eyes were looking down to the side as he bit his lower lip in frustration and shame was evident in his expression.

Even though Akashi couldn't hear of see his lips due to him closing his eyes he felt the apology his father gave him. A small smile was drawn upon his lips as he looked at his father and put down his arm. He gave him a forgiving expression; his eyes seemed to be watering as he held back his tears.

Now that Akashi thinks about it, this might be the first time he felt human in front of his father.

He mouthed a simple _"Thank you."_ to his father as he smiled a genuine smile.

Masaomi smiled sadly as he reached out to his son's hand.

" _Father's hands are cold,"_ Akashi thought as he held his father's hand back.

Akashi could remember this. Back when he was nothing but a little child.

 _ **(**_ _"Seijurou, will you hold my hand?"_

" **Mother?"**

" _My hands are shaking; it's itching to hold someone."_

 **Akashi smiled and reached out to his mother.**

" _Ah, Seijurou your hands are so cold," she said with a bitter laugh._

 **Akashi cocked his head pensively. "But aren't hands supposed to be warm?"**

" _Sometimes warmth just goes away, like ashes that are blown…"_

 **Akashi looked at their intertwined hands. "Mother's hands are also cold…"**

 _She emitted a sorrowful chuckle._

" **Is mother's warmth also going to go away?"**

" _Perhaps so…"_

" **But you'll still be here, right?"**

" _I'm sorry Seijurou, but I'm not sure."_

" **Mother!"**

" _I'm sorry, my son. Please don't forget about me."_ _**)**_

Without realizing it, tears have started to trickle down his cheeks as he stared at the white ceiling. The white light of the room pained his eyes however it felt as if he could see his mother in that bright white light.

A perfect human being with a handicap; he was seen to be someone who had transcended beyond human level. Without a single mistake in his papers, a single flaw in his actions or a single malfunction in him. To other's eyes, he was unreachable; as if the more you reach out the farther he is however that's not it. The farther they reach out to him, the more he shatters.

Just a human; he was just a human. Clinging onto the thin spider's thread, hoping that it would lead him back to paradise where his dear mother was. If he climbs up will he ever see her again?

Her beautiful and warm smile that radiated like the sun; will he see that once he goes to paradise?

"Mother—"

It was faint but before they knew it he was already mouthing his mother's name. He desperately called out to her as his arms reached out to the ceiling. His heart beat paced faster as he began to move frantically. Masaomi immediately pressed the emergency button as he held his son down to prevent him from hurting himself accidentally. He pressed his lips together as he knew his son wouldn't be able to hear him. The red head was experiencing a seizure and there was no other way to calm him down by himself.

As soon as the doctor and nurses arrived, one of the nurses told Masaomi to stay outside. He nodded as he took another glance at his boy being injected by a drug to let him sleep. Before Akashi had his eyes closed he called out to his mother once more. He bit his lip as he looked away and walked to the exit. He emitted miserable sighs as he aggressively ran his hands through his hair. He leaned against a wall and looked up.

" _Shiori… if only you were still alive…"_

Before he was able to think of anything else he heard a familiar voice.

"Is my Tecchan alright? Is he going to be okay? How is my boy?" her voice was cracking, she was desperate however the doctors still didn't allow her to enter the room.

Masaomi looked to the side and saw a woman with baby blue hair. He knew her however he had forgotten what her name was. There was only one person he knew that had an unusual blue hair.

"Honey, let's come back later—"

"No! Hacchan you don't understand! Our only boy is there and could be dying! He must be all alone and afraid! Hacchan we need to see him now!" tears started to stream down her face as she desperately held onto her husband.

She was shaking, her shoulders were trembling, her complexion was pale—she looked so horrible.

"Honey, please… just listen to me for once!" He looked at her with a frown. He clenched his teeth as he narrowed his eyes. He was in pain; he also wanted to see Kuroko but now was not yet the time.

The woman sucked in a sharp breath as she felt small under her husband's loud voice. Her gaze was casted down as she simply nodded. The man emitted a sad sigh as he pulled his wife into his arms and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a hand on her head as he ruffled her blue locks. She looked to the side and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ne, Hacchan… remember Macchan?" She said in a soft voice as she pushed herself from her husband's arms slowly.

"Masaomi? Yeah, we talked about him this mor—"

He looked at where his wife was looking and saw a familiar brunette male.

"Masaomi-kun?"

Masaomi who was a few meters away stared at familiar blue hues.

"Fuyuumi-san?"

The three adults met halfway and greeted each other. It had been so long since they last saw each other; it was around the time back when they were all in college that they met as a group. However once they graduated they weren't able to contact each other anymore further breaking the bond they created.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Haku-kun." Masaomi said with a small smile as he stretched his hand out for a handshake.

The other male bowed and accepted his handshake, "A pleasure as well, Masaomi-kun."

"Ne, why isn't Shicchan with you Macchan?" Masaomi froze in his spot.

He averted his gaze and looked towards the lower left side. His brow furrowed as he emitted a shaky breath, his knuckled turning white as he clenched his fists. Fuyuumi notice his body language and was wide-eyed. She crinkled her nose as she felt her heart drop.

Shiori was her best friend back in college and to think that all these years she never even heard of her death or attended her funeral, she was feeling extremely depressed. Haku simply looked down as he had an arm around his wife's shoulder as he tightly held her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Macchan… I—I'm sorry for bringing it up I—"

"It's alright; it's a long time ago already, besides now I have a son." He said with a small smile as he looked at the door in front of him. "Although I might have acted as a horrible father at first…"

Fuyuumi looked at the door and then looked back at the other male, "How did he…?"

"He was attacked by bullies, apparently a gang of upperclassmen." He frowned at the memory of him receiving a call from the school.

Haku blinked twice and he and his wife exchanged looks. "Does your son attend Teiko?" Fuyuumi asked.

Masaomi nodded as he asked her a question, "That reminds me, what happened to your boy? I heard that he's in the next room."

Fuyuumi emitted a shaky breath, "He was attacked by bullies as well, do you think…?"

There was a moment of silence between the three adults when Masaomi emitted a chuckle. He felt his heart twist in pain as he ran a hand through his brown locks, "So your boy's the one…"

" _How foolish of me…"_

He's known about the friend his son had however he did not hear anything else about him. They never talked like a father and son and because of that their distance grew wider and further making it hard to resolve matters. He inhaled a deep breath as he looked kindly towards Fuyuumi and Haku.

"Your son has given my son hope." He said as if in defeat.

Fuyuumi titled her head and looked at him confused, "Macchan… what do you…?"

"As I've said, I was a horrible father—and when he met your son I noticed the changes in him. It was faint but in my eyes I could see it." He said with a melancholic smile.

"Ever since Shiori died, Seijurou tried to forget her; that was until he lost his voice. No one knew why but the Psychiatrist mentioned that he may have psychologically chosen to be mute however I know the Seijurou didn't want to be mute because he had to speak and after that he became deaf as well. I think it's something else that bothers him." He bit his lip in frustration as rubbed his hands together.

Afterwards Fuyuumi smiled, "I guess it's a mutual feeling then—your son has given my son, courage." She said with a smile.

Before Masaomi could reply both doors opened revealed the doctors of each patient telling them that it was already fine to visit them again.

The adults bid each other farewell for now as they went to their own son's rooms.

" _Courage, huh?"_

— ( 赤黒. )

Masaomi entered the room and saw his son staying still on the bed, he noticed that Akashi had a bandage around his head and wondered if he hit his head while having the seizure.

"Seijurou, did you hit your head?"

Akashi glanced at him with dull and lifeless eyes.

The older male could only flinch at the horrid sight in front of him; it was as if his son was nothing but a clay doll.

Masaomi sighed as he sat on the nearby chair. "I saw your friend's parents today—" he paused and looked at his son who was still inattentive. "I heard about how you helped him—Kuroko—to gain courage." He said with a small smile.

Akashi slowly looked to the side as he focused his gaze on his father. His image was a little blurry and he couldn't see his lips clearly enough to know what his father was saying but he could sense that it was something about a familiar boy.

 _Kuroko…_

 _Kuroko…_

 _Kuroko… Tetsuya…_

His eyes widened as he suddenly sat up. Masaomi stood up from his seat as he held his son's shoulders to put him back to bed. "Seijurou, you can't move too much yet! You're injuries are still healing!"

Akashi held onto his father as he dug his nails deep into his skin, _"T…etsuya—"_ he mouthed his name over and over again yet no sound escaped his lips. Masaomi didn't know what he was mouthing for he didn't know Kuroko's first name.

"If you're talking about your friend, he's in the other room, recovering as well. So please rest first, once you've recovered you'll be able to visit him… please Seijurou." He was pleading for his son to rest; it pained him to see his only son in such a vulnerable state. This was the first time he had ever seen an Akashi have a breakdown. He never saw his parents, grandparents and the rest of his family cry.

Akashi looked at his father with anguish evident in his red hues. His father smiled sadly as he ran his hand through his son's red locks. "Please rest, for Kuroko— _and for me…_ " he mumbled the last part as he ruffled his son's hair. Akashi who read his father's lips lowered his haze as he retracted his hands from him. He took a deep breath as he lied back down and nodded.

He looked back at the white ceiling and saw an image of his mother slowly fade away and a new image resurfaced.

" _Tetsuya…"_

— ( 赤黒. )

As soon as Fuyuumi and Haku entered the room they saw Kuroko sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. With slow and careful steps they approached their sleeping son. Slender fingers reached out to her son's blue locks when she stopped her hand soon as she noticed Kuroko frown and open his eyes slowly. She smiled as she tousled his hair.

"Tecchan…" She could feel herself crying but she held her tears back with a loving smile.

"Mother…" Kuroko gave a faint smile as he fixed his blurry vision by blinking a few times.

"Tetsuya, I'm glad you're awake—"

Kuroko heaved a deep breath as he averted his gaze from his mother to his father and gave a faint smile.

A few seconds liter he came into realization and blinked twice, "Mother—what happened to my friend? Is he here in this hospital as well?" Although he tried not to show too much emotions his wavering voice and shaky breathing was obvious enough to show that he was extremely worried.

"Akashi Seijurou? He's in the room beside yours, I'm sure he's all right." Fuyuumi said reassuringly as she kissed the top of her son's forehead.

Kuroko was silent for a moment then smiled. He gave a small nod before lying back comfortably on the hospital bed. "You're right. Akashi-kun is absolute, after all." He couldn't just lose to physical injuries.

 _ **But what if it was an emotional injury?**_

"Mother, I'm kind of thirsty—could you get me a glass of water?" He asked with a frown as he felt his throat incredibly dry.

The elder woman nodded and approached the table nearby. She held the pitcher's handle and tipped it over the glass as it poured down crystal clear liquid. Haku sat on the nearby chair and inwardly sighed, his gaze casted down however despite his negative body language there was a faint smile upon his lips that was almost nonexistent but action did not go unnoticed by the blue haired male.

"Father, may I ask what is on your mind?" he mused as he cocked his head pensively.

The elder male chuckled as he ran his hick fingers across his smooth ebony locks. "I guess I just felt time fly by faster for a moment." There was a short pause before he carefully chose his words. "Tetsuya's gathered courage and saved someone even if it meant you'll be destroyed." Maybe it was both despairing and hopeful at the same time. To think that the boy who had feared of standing up had finally gained the courage to stand up once again. "Ever since that happened, you've been so scared _that_ not even I or your mother could help you."

Kuroko waited for his father to finish his sentence before replying. He knew specifically what his father meant and couldn't deny the fact that he still hasn't completely gotten over that trauma but he knew that he was slowly making progress.

"Witnessing Ogiwara-kun get hurt in front of my eyes while I wasn't able to do anything will forever remain as a traumatic experience; I will not deny the great effect it had on me however I do not plan on letting it hinder my ability to protect someone." He said with vigor.

Fuyuumi who was listening to the conversation simply smiled as she looked at the glass of water. _"Tecchan…"_

She shook her head and held the glass in her hand. Walking over to her son and husband she happily gave Kuroko the glass. Haku helped the younger male sit up as Kuroko reached out to the glass slowly. He gave a small bow as he thanked his mother before taking a refreshing gulp from the glass.

He could remember the day back in 6th grade when a group of adult men who were known to target children for their disgusting pleasures had targeted him and his best friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Kuroko's friend was strong-willed and not only that he was also taking Kendo lessons. He may still be a child but he still had a strong frame, enough the keep on going and hopefully be able to escape.

It was afternoon, the sky turning in a dark purple shade as a faint orange hue blended with it. They were on their way to their homes just after dropping by at the convenience store to buy a pair of Chu Chu popsicles when they had to stumble upon the criminals the police had been chasing for over three weeks. Kuroko who had no experience in fighting or the physical ability to fight knew he couldn't stand a chance against those dangerous men however before his friend could've said anything Kuroko acted up and spooked them giving them a good fright. He inwardly thanked his lack of presence for it.

With that said he made this in order for his friend to escape while he could escape on a different direction by using his invisible-like existence. However as Kuroko was going farther away he could hear familiar shrieking from behind. He immediately stopped and turned around only to see his friend being held by the hair harshly as the other man threatened to cut his flesh with his short blade. Kuroko ran back to his friend, he wasn't the one to leave his friends behind—no never. Not in a million years. Even if he'll disappear from existence its okay, he just wanted his friends safe.

Ogiwara shook his head, he told Kuroko not to come any nearer, he told him to go and run away—to save himself, he told him not to help him anymore but Kuroko didn't listen.

Before long Kuroko was caught by another man by the shirt; he tried to squirm out of his grip however to no avail he was still hanging from his grasp. It felt suffocating that he felt so useless and extremely guilty. He told them to let go of his friend and he'd rather be the one to suffer, after all he was the one who spooked on them however they weren't called criminals for being merciless. The one with brown hair and had black highlights slowly trailed his blade onto the boy's skin as it made a long cut across Ogiwara's cheek. Blood seeped out from it as he winced in pain. The cut wasn't deep however it stung like a nasty paper cut.

Being thrown into an abandoned alley they were tied down by rough ropes. Ogiwara who had several cuts on his arms and legs was bleeding horribly as Kuroko was gagged by the cruel men. His voice was already soft that in his normal voice he couldn't be heard and now that his voice was muffled who could even hear him?

Ogiwara who was in a bad shape was slowly falling unconscious due to the blood loss, Kuroko wrinkled his nose at the disgusting stench of trash and the iron scent that seeped out from his friend's wounds. There was no one around, he couldn't call for help there was nothing he could do. His phone and his friend's phone were mugged from them and everything else that belonged to them like their wallets and other valuables.

Kuroko trembled as sweat trickled down from his forehead and tears began to stream down his cheeks. He hit himself on the garbage bin to make noise in hopes someone will find them. He hit it repeatedly that bruises started to appear on his shoulders and arms. Not too long a small group of teenagers had found them and immediately had them sent to the hospital.

Ever since then Kuroko had feared saving someone, thinking that he may just further put the person in danger.

"It was not a pleasant experience but I know that the past is the past and I shall not let myself cling onto it." He stated as he gripped on his glass tightly, a frown evident on his face as a distasteful memory resurfaced.

Fuyuumi ruffled her son's hair as she smiled warmly. She could never forget the day she saw her son completely pale and covered with bruises. It wasn't simple wounds that her boy received during his playtime with the neighboring kids but bruises and wounds from abusive and violent actions.

Kuroko took a few more gulps until the glass was empty. He handed his mother the empty glass and thanked her once again before taking a few breaths then lying back on the bed.

Haku stood up and caressed his son's forehead then smiled, "Tetsuya, we'll have to go to your grandmother and check her. We'll be back later, so for now just rest, alright?"

Fuyuumi nodded as she gave him a peck on the forehead and a small wave.

"Ah mother! I forgot to ask, but do you know where my school bag is? I placed your book in there and…"

She chuckled as she pointed at the table across the bed. "Would you like me to get it for you, Tecchan?" She asked and the younger male nodded.

She approached the small table and took the bag then placed it on the chair beside the bed. "If there's anything else don't hesitate to call the nurses, alright?" She said as she gave her son one last kiss on the cheek before leaving along with her husband.

Kuroko smiled as he told his parents to have a safe trip. He closed his eyes as he let himself fall asleep.

— ( 赤黒. )

 **Mother's Curse,**

 _It was a book written by a woman under the name Tooru Hanajima._

 _No one knew her history but they've heard that she was a mother of a wealthy family._

 _She was also a very kind and gentle person._

 _She prioritized other's happiness before hers,_

 _That it led to her misery._

 _The story all begins with a mother who raised her only child all alone despite living with her husband._

 _They lived in a home where there were hundreds of vacant rooms and countless number of servants that were all around them._

 _She wasn't against the unusual environment; so long as it did not hinder her son's perspective on the world._

 _But she was mistaken._

 _Eventually her son became another puppet._

 _Before long, she began to tell sweet lies to her own child._

 _With that she shall whisper her last words._

— ( TO BE CONTINUED. )

Aaaaaah pretty rushed since I couldn't find what to write.

I know Masaomi is really a strict character overall but he's also human, a slave to the Akashi name. If you think about it, he also went through childhood but due to being raised in a wealthy family he was pressured to excel in all areas at a young age, I don't think he would like that as a child and would want to taste a child's freedom. But because of the strict parenting that kind of way was implanted on him making the process being repeated but him doing it on his own son. I don't want to portray Masaomi as a completely strict person but a well mannered man who simply has his eyes on success but will not let his only son fall into misery. I have also headcanoned that he and Shiori along with Kuroko's parents met in college (Except for Haku and Fuyuumi since they've met in high school). I'd like to have the parents have a friendly relationship even if it's just for this fanfiction.

I would also like to explain Kuroko's character in this story. As you can see traumatic experiences can either lead to a positive or negative growth and in Kuroko's case it had led to a negative growth seeing that he had turned more 'cowardly'. It is an effect after he had felt the helpless or ashamed stage of post-traumatic experiences. Although he does not let his emotions override him, he is still not comfortable to fighting or any type of violence in general which will cause him to have his heart racing fact due to anxiety. Seeing that his friend, Ogiwara had to transfer schools and to a new home recently after the incident then afterwards he blamed himself for the results of the event. Kuroko does not show much emotion however he could be seen dozing off often due to him thinking too much at times that on occasional times it makes him dizzy.

After meeting Akashi he slowly tried to let go of the trauma, seeing that there's hope for a better life. Even if it took some time a part of him clung onto that trauma for security. He may have courage even before he had met Ogiwara but that does not change the emotional stress and shock that he had experienced after the incident. Kuroko will do what must be done right however contradicting to his morals he also desires not to get involved.

And on Akashi's side, I wish to try and write out my thoughts in the way I wrote him. I felt a little odd since I felt he was out of character even for someone who had experience loss. However considering the fact that he was pressured to be perfect despite his handicap it may have caused a permanent stress in his mind and further developing a disorder called, General Anxiety Disorder. He may not show it often but he does have recurring panic attacks whenever he is alone. Being raised to already learn how to be 'civilized' he was taught that e has a specific role in this world and that's that. They have thought him simply what is good or bad and those that belong to the latter must not be followed.

Aside from the built up pressure he had, another experience had triggered his emotional outbursts which is his mother's death. She is portrayed as a loving and gentle mother who gives her son freedom and a purpose in life to seek enjoyment rather than by simply following the rules and the schedule. Akashi, as a child, admired and treasured her greatly for showing her another perspective in life. She had shown him that your whole life must not be reliant to expectations and strict schedules but also one's passion and interests. However when his mother passed away it was a huge trigger to him. As a child he did not understand why she had to die when he could remember how healthy she was. He thought it was unfair because he saw his mother as a Winner and as his father taught him, "Victors write history while losers are wiped from it." He asked himself numerous times why his mother was taken away when she was a woman worth called being a victor.

I think the sudden outburst in the hospital was understandable seeing that it was his first time to finally cry about his mother. He was seen to forcibly forget her which had caused him more emotional pain.

Alright so more about Akashi's mother will be seen in the next chapter! I'm so sorry if the story is slow ;; honestly this is what happens when I do a story that isn't one-shot! I make no sense in my fanfic at all! Haha….. .cries. But anyways uh I will probably make the fic longer in chapters since there isn't much development between Akashi and Kuroko, in the first two chapters their relationship is still completely platonic, probably. :^)

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑


End file.
